A communication device enables persons in different locations to easily and immediately transmit information to each other. Recent advances in communication technology provide communication devices with portability, thus realizing mobile communication devices. These days such mobile communication devices are rapidly increasing in use over the world.
In addition to a traditional function of voice call, a mobile communication device today has a great variety of functions such as message transmission, music file play, camera, image file display, and so forth. That is, a mobile communication device today is integrated with new-proposed various services and thereby offers substantial convergence services.